


Just Trust Me

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Requested, aaaaw, i love writing these two, leonard acts like a douche, nyssa struggles to hide her feelings, nyssara is life, rip doesn't tell Nyssa that Sara is on the team, smh, sorry i probably wrote him completely out of character, they eat icecream, they need to happen, they're on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by thoughtsandlife123 on Tumblr. <br/>Prompt: Nysara. Nyssa joins the legends crew because they need her help. Sara doesn't remember her so Sara's with Snart. Sara starts to remember Nyssara. Reunion and kiss please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two. I hope you like it! :)

Nyssa stood in the cabin of the yacht, while Rip explained the details of the upcoming mission to her. All they had to do was spend a few days on a boat to get to their destination, which Nyssa did not understand, because he was supposed to have a timeship, or something to that effect.

This would be her first mission with the team. He didn't tell her much about the band of misfits he had referred to as Legends, just the fact that they needed her. She had been told of their names, Leonard Snart, Carter Hall, Mick Rory, Martin Stein, a kid called Jax, Kendra Saunders, and Ray Palmer. He had mentioned another member, but refused to tell her their name. Of course, she had been skeptical, but she needed something to do. 

While standing there, Nyssa heard shouting from the harbour. She thought the voice sounded familiar, unsettlingly so. 

Rip sighed as he stood up from his chair, “I'm sorry, please excuse me while I go check that out.”

Nyssa followed him onto the deck, wanting to know what all the commotion was about. Her heart dropped to her toes when she saw who the noise was coming from.

“I can't! You can't make me!” a shivering Sara sat on the harbour, shaking, rocking back and forth,

“Sara, don't be ridiculous, it's just a boat, it won't hurt you. I'll take care of you Darling,” the man, Leonard Snart, told her.

Nyssa's blood boiled as she glared at Rip. Evidently, this man, wearing an awful fur coat knew nothing of Sara's past with boats. 

Sara shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the fear, the anxiety, the cold. She remembered the water, filling her lungs, suffocating her, crying out for help, but no one hearing her. The waves crashing down on her, forcing the air out of her lungs, making her gasp for oxygen. She could feel the water closing in on her from all sides, making her feel claustrophobic, making her want to scream. She tried to swim to the surface, only to be dragged down by an onslaught of water. She heard someone in the background, but couldn't open her eyes to see who it was.

“How dare you try and force her to go on a boat! Do you not know of the trauma she has endured!” Nyssa yelled, whether it was at Rip, or Snart, she had no idea.

“And who are you?” Leonard asked,

“I,” she paused, “Am Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Heir to the Demon, the newest member of your team.”

“Oh, good for you,” he rolled his eyes.

“Step away from her,” Nyssa threatened,

“I will not! She is my girlfriend, and she is coming on the boat with me,” he stated.

Nyssa's heart felt like it was being torn in two. Girlfriend? 

“And what are you to her? You don't even know her,” the way this man drawled out his words made her want to stab him. The fact that he was with her Beloved probably didn't help.

“I am a friend,” Nyssa told him, her voice much softer, and more broken than before.

Leonard leant down next to Sara, “Come on Darling,” he whispered, “When we're on the boat we can keep ourselves occupied with more scintillating activities. I hear we have a wonderful room, with a very large bed.”

Sara shook her head, and Nyssa had to physically fight back a gag. She couldn't bear to hear someone speaking to Sara like that.

“C'mon, it won't be so bad, we'll be so busy with other things, you won't even notice we're on a boat. It'll be the same as always,” he leaned in to kiss her.

When his lips touched hers she tensed up, obviously not happy. She still kissed him, though for what reason, Nyssa didn't know. 

“Enough!” Nyssa's voice rang over the harbour, “Leave her alone!”

Sara looked at this woman with wide eyes, she seemed familiar, but she couldn't place why. There was just something about her.

“Wh-Who are you?” Sara asked,

Nyssa's heart sank, as she looked questioningly at Rip, who pulled her aside for a moment,

“She still doesn't remember everything. The effects of the Lazarus Pit haven't completely worn off,” he explained.

The brunette woman nodded sadly as she walked over and kneeled next to Sara,

“My name is Nyssa al Ghul, I am a friend, there is no need to be scared Sara,” Nyssa fought to keep her voice steady.

“How do you know my name?” Sara felt slightly more confident with this woman next to her,

Nyssa let out a pained chuckle, “We were close before you died.”

Sara nodded.

“Please can I have a moment alone with her?” Nyssa asked everyone.

“Like hel-” Leonard was cut off by Rip, who had been joined by the rest of the team,

“Mister Snart, we need to discuss the mission details,” he left no room for argument.

He huffily left, glaring at Nyssa as he disappeared onto the boat. Who did she think she was? Thinking he couldn't take care of his own girlfriend?

Nyssa sat down in front of Sara, who had retreated into herself and was trying to calm herself down again. A tear slipped out of the blonde's eye.

“Sara,” Nyssa began, wiping away the tear that had made it's way down to the side of her lip, “There is no need to fear going on that boat. I promise, as long as their is life in my breast, I will not let any harm come to you over the course of our journey. I know how traumatic this could be for you.” She cupped Sara's cheek with her hand, “But there is no need for it to be. You are safe with me. You can do this,” she assured her.

Sara had stopped shaking with the presence of Nyssa's hand on her face as she leaned gently against it. 

“How can you be sure?” she managed,

“Just trust me,” Nyssa told her.

“How can I trust someone I've just met?” Sara asked, even though there was no need. She already felt like she'd trust this woman with her life.

“Like I said, I knew you before you died. You seem to have a habit of doing that Sara Lance,” Nyssa chuckled lightly.

Sara laughed, and it made Nyssa's heart soar, “I guess I do.”

Nyssa hesitated, “Are you ready? I will not pressure you to go on the boat if you do not want to.”

Sara looked at her with wide eyes, “You wouldn't?” the shock in her voice made Nyssa's blood run cold.

“Of course not,” I would never make you do anything you didn't want to Beloved. Nyssa stopped herself from saying.

“Okay,” Sara took a deep breath, “I'm ready.”

“Are you sure?” Nyssa asked,

Sara nodded as she stood up, but her legs were still a little shaky, so when she almost fell, Nyssa instinctively caught her. If they were together, Sara would have made some witty remark about how she was Nyssa's damsel in distress, and Nyssa would assure her that she was no weak princess. They would laugh about it, and probably steal a kiss too. But Nyssa couldn't think about that, Sara was with another, and didn't remember her. She may as well stop herself from thinking about it now, before she did something stupid.

Sara looked up at the brunette, whose arms were still around her, and chuckled lightly,

“Watch out, I'd hate for you to make a habit of saving me,” 

Nyssa's eyes sparkled, there was the Sara she knew! It took every fibre of her being not to kiss her right there, so instead she laughed.

“I don't think it's a bad habit to get into. You're worth saving,” Nyssa smirked,

“Hey now, my boyfriend might get jealous,” Sara tried to keep up the banter,

Nyssa's face turned bitter as she took her arms off of Sara, remembering the circumstances. Sara's face fell, but she didn't want to ask, not yet anyway.

The brunette walked in front of Sara, walking slowly, making sure not to pressure her. The blonde looked at the woman in front of her. She looked so familiar! There was something about her that just made Sara feel safe, comfortable, like she was home. 

Sara felt safe, following Nyssa onto the boat, not like she had earlier with Leonard. The pair walked into the cabin and it fell silent. Then the introductions started,

“Leonard Snart, otherwise known as Captain Cold,” the insufferable man Nyssa met earlier drawled.

“Mick Rory, his second,” a man wearing a rather terrifying trench coat said,

“Kendra,” she extended a friendly hand, which Nyssa took politely, “Kendra Saunders.” 

“Carter Hall,” 

“Martin Stein, it really is a pleasure to meet you,” the professor told her, she nodded to him.

“Jax,” he paused, “Just Jax, this guy's other half,” he pointed to Stein, “Like, we turn merge into one person that can shoot fire out of our bodies, it's pretty bada**!”

“Ray Palmer,” he introduced, “I've heard about you. Nyssa right? You're like some kick-A** assassin princess!” He sounded very excited, which Nyssa would discover, is his default setting.

Now it was Nyssa's turn, “My name is Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.” 

It did not go unnoticed by Sara that her introduction to Nyssa had been much less formal. It made her feel all warm and mushy inside. This seemingly terrifying ninja had a soft spot for her!

“Now that we all know who everyone is,” Rip began, “Let me show you to your bunk Nyssa,” he walked out of the cabin.

Nyssa was surprised at how spacious the boat was, it was quite delightful actually. Rip led her into large room with an en suite bathroom. As soon as they were both in she closed the door and pinned him against it.

“How dare you not tell me Sara was part of this team!” she growled, “How dare you force her to go on a boat! How dare you!” The rage in her voice was evident.

“Nyssa. Why don't we just calm down for a second a-” 

The assassin didn't let him finish, “I cannot believe you put me on a team, with Sara. My Beloved, who doesn't remember me, and is with someone else, a man no less. An insufferable man,” she said the last words under her breath.

“Look Nyssa,” he tried to push her off, it was getting a little hard to breath, “If you let go of my neck, I'm sure that we can talk about this like civilized adults.”

She reluctantly let go and walked over to sit on one of the chairs in the room, “Start talking.” 

“Alright then,” he shook his head as he took a seat across from her, “I recruited you onto this team because I believe we need you. I knew that Sara didn't remember you, and I knew of your past relationship with her, but I did not think it would be an issue. I understood that I overstepped and I should have told you. I apologize.” he sounded genuinely sorry.

“I am not going to let go of it that easily Mister Hunter. Just answer a question for me,” she waited for a reaction, and he nodded, indicating for her to continue. “Is she happy?” her voice was so small, so broken, that the Englishman felt sorry for her.

“No she isn't. I think she's still looking for herself. She feels lost, like something is missing,” he paused and leaned closer to Nyssa, “And I do believe that her relationship with Snart is a lapse in judgement. A filler, for something more important, for you.” He smiled at her.

Nyssa indulged him with a minute smile. “Thank you Rip, but I do not need you to sugarcoat it. Sara does not remember me. She belongs to another, I will keep my distance from her. I-”

Nyssa was interrupted by giggling from the next door room. She would never forget that sound, that was the sound of her Beloved. She cringed as she glared at Rip,

“I am going to need the room furthest from them if everyone is going to survive this trip,” she wasn't asking.

“Yes, of course,” he fumbled around for keys, “Here, take my room, it's the one at the end of the hall.”

“Thank you,” she stood up from her chair and went to her new room, as far away from Sara and Leonard as possible.

 

Sara pushed Leonard away as he tried to kiss her again, “Not now.” she told him.

“Aaw Babe why? Just because there's a new girl on the team, doesn't mean you have to be a prude,” he whispered in her ear.

“I said no Leo!” she shoved him off again, “Go bother Mick.”

“Fine, I will,” he said huffily, climbing over her.

Sara shivered as he did so, but not in a pleasant way. He dropped a kiss on her forehead before leaving, but Sara scooted away, not in the mood.

 

Nyssa was grateful that there was a training room on the yacht, she could at least release some of her frustrations of the day. Instead of hitting something, Nyssa strung up her silks. She pulled herself gracefully to the top of the ceiling and slowly danced her way down, the red material hugging her body.

Sara stood in awe as she watched the newest member of their team rise and fall in the waves of material. It didn't look frightening, like ocean waves. It looked beautiful, graceful, and Sara found herself wishing she was trapped in them with the beautiful assassin. Sara shook her head, she was a girl, and Nyssa was a girl, and she had a BOYfriend.

“Looks like fun,” Sara's voice came out squeakier than intended,

She heard a chuckle from inside the waves of silk, “It is rather.” 

“Can you show me how?” she asked, 

Nyssa smirked to herself, the last time Sara had asked that, they ended up kissing in her private dojo, tangled in a mess of silks. “Perhaps another time,” the brunette fell in one graceful movement.

“How about a sparring session then? I haven't had anyone decent to spar with for a while,” Sara suggested.

“Yes. Though I do warn you,” Nyssa smirked, “Prepare to be beaten.”

“Cocky much?” Sara raised an eyebrow.

A few minutes later, Sara had stretched, all the while Nyssa struggling not to stare. 

“You ready?” Sara asked,

Nyssa nodded, raising her fists.

“You need to loosen up a little. You're so tense!” the blonde smirked at the woman standing across from her.

Nyssa smiled, same old Sara...well, almost the same, “Believe me Miss Lance, if you'd had the day I did, you would be tense too.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Sara asked, throwing a kick Nyssa's way, which the brunette dodged easily.

“No, thank you,” she declined the offer and punched Sara in the gut.

The blonde fell to the mat with a groan, and Nyssa immediately went to help her out,

“Sara! I am so- Ooomph!” Nyssa hit the mat with a thud as Sara flipped her over and pinned her to the ground.

“Aren't you supposed to be an assassin? You should be mindful of your surroundings,” Sara smirked, sitting on top of Nyssa, her face inches from the other's.

Nyssa resisted the urge to kiss her right there, Sara used her signature phrase, “I am,” she paused, flipping Sara over so she was the one pinned down. “You should be aware of yours too little Canary.”

Sara chuckled, “Next round?” 

Nyssa smiled, “Yes.”

The pair spent hours going back and forth at each other, sometimes landing blows, but more often than not blocking them. Eventually, when it started to get dark, they decided to call it quits.

“Well done Sara, you haven't forgotten a thing,” Nyssa mentally kicked herself for her words,

Sara knit her eyebrows in confusion, “How would you know?”

Nyssa had to think up a lie quickly, “I saw you being trained a long time ago, just in a passing moment. You did well.” She retreated before Sara could ask her any more questions.

Nyssa stood in the shower and let the warm water run over her body, easing the stiffness from her muscles gently. She closed her eyes as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and thought of the events of the day. 

Sara was alive, and almost normal, but she didn't remember her. Sara was with someone else, a man, someone who wasn't Nyssa. She was angry yes, but not at Sara. She had sparred with Sara, and let a careless comment slip. Nyssa wasn't sure she'd be able to complete the mission. Being in such close quarters with Sara could prove to be more difficult than she had thought.

Nyssa went to bed that night with a busy mind, unable to properly fall asleep. When she had lain awake for an hours, she decided to go to the kitchen and get some food, and perhaps some tea.

She was shocked to find Sara sitting at the bar, nursing a drink of some sort. It was three in the morning, yet Nyssa had a feeling she knew why Sara was up.

“Is everything alright Be-Sara?” she almost let the word slip through her mouth,

“Can't sleep,” the blonde told her, hiding her face.

Nyssa narrowed her eyes, not buying it, but she kept quiet.

“Would you like some tea?” she offered,

“Yes please,” Sara's voice was small.

Nyssa poured hot water into two cups, as she added cream and two sugars to Sara's, exactly how she liked it.

The brunette sat opposite from Sara, taking a closer look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face puffy, no doubt from crying.

“What upset you?” Nyssa's tone was thick with concern,

Sara shook her head, “Nothing.”

Nyssa moved to the other side of the bar so she was sitting next to Sara. She pulled Sara's chair closer to hers and swiveled it so she was facing the other woman.

“Sara, I told you earlier, you can trust me. I solemnly swear that I will not judge you, nor let any harm come to you,” Nyssa lifted Sara's chin so she was looking at her.

Fresh tears began to fall from Sara's eyes and Nyssa gently wiped them away.

“I-uh, I can't go to sleep. Every time I do, I relive my past, painful memories. You see,” she began to explain, “I-I was on a boat with my sister's boyfriend. Gosh! I'm a mess aren't I?” Sara rolled her eyes,

“You are not a mess Sara Lance. Far from it,” Nyssa assured her, before letting her continue,

Sara looked at her, but carried on, “Anyway, the boat, it-uh, it went down, and-and, it-uh,” she struggled to continue.

Nyssa stopped her from speaking by laying a hand on you knee, she knew the story, and wouldn't put Sara through the pain of telling it again.

“I know,” Nyssa told her, 

This woman confused Sara, she had never met her, yet she knew everything about her. She even made Sara's tea just how she liked it.

Sara nodded her thanks at the woman's understanding, “I haven't had a cup of tea this good since- since, I can't even remember!” Sara chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Nyssa smiled at her, “Perhaps it will help you sleep better.”

Sara returned the smile, “I'm sure it will.” She swallowed another sip of her tea before starting to talk again, “So where are you from? You have a beautiful accent.”

“Tibet,” Nyssa told her, “But I had a British private tutor.”

Sara nodded, listening to every word Nyssa told her. This stranger with brown hair, freckles, and a gorgeous accent, captivated her beyond words. 

The blonde yawned, “Mmmmm,” she stretched her arms wide, “Did you put something in the tea?”

Nyssa chuckled, “Two sugars and cream.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “Smartas*.”

“I think you should go to bed now,” Nyssa told her.

“I think so,” she stood up, but before she did, she hugged Nyssa.

Way too soon for Nyssa's liking, Sara pulled away.

“Call me if you need anything.” she told the blonde as she went to her room.

 

The next day went without a hitch, Nyssa got to know the team, and by some miracle, didn't murder anyone. But the night was another story.

Sara lay in her and Snart's shared bed. Tossing and turning, trying to shut the images out. She could feel her chest closing up, the water rushing into her lungs, making her gasp frantically for air. But this dream was different, this time, someone pulled her out of the water. She felt soft hands cupping her face, and a voice telling her she was safe. All of a sudden, her memories came back. Nanda Parbat, the League, Nyssa.

“Nyssa!” Sara shot up and ran down the passage, Leonard barely stirred.

Sara burst into Nyssa's room, and before the assassin had time to process what was happening, or who was on top of her, she felt soft lips pressed to hers.

Sara kissed Nyssa with all her strength, pulling the brunette closer to her. Nyssa tasted of vanilla, her lips so soft and welcome on Sara's. The blonde tangled her fingers in Nyssa's hair, still kissing her. Never wanting to stop.

Nyssa's head spun. Was she dreaming? If she was, she never wanted to wake up. She felt Sara's lips on hers, lips she had never thought she's taste ever again, so soft, so inviting. Her stomach was in knots, reveling in the feeling of Sara's lips pressed to her own. Fingers curled in her hair, pulling her closer with every passing second. 

Sara pulled back, much to Nyssa's distaste, “I remember,” she whispered, as she let the tears fall, “I remember Habibti.”

Nyssa's whole body flooded with relief, so it wasn't a dream. She rested her forehead on Sara's,

“I have missed you Beloved.”

Sara smiled, pulling Nyssa in for another kiss, “So have I.” 

Nyssa peppered soft kisses all over Sara's face, remembering the place of every freckle, every adorable dimple. The way she kissed her made Sara's heart tumble. Nyssa kissed her like she was something precious, something valuable.

“My precious Canary,” Nyssa whispered against her skin, 

“Mmmm,” Sara smiled contentedly.

Nyssa found Sara's lips once more, this time it was softer, less desperate, but it still send shivers through her whole body. When they parted, Sara turned her back to Nyssa and the brunette draped her arm over the other's torso. Sara scooted closer, not wanting there to be any space at all between them. Nyssa smiled into her hair, holding her Canary tighter.

When Sara woke up to Nyssa the next morning, she knew, that she was home. Nyssa was her home. The previous night she had slept better than she had in months, and it was all because of the presence of a brunette assassin. She turned over and pressed a gently kiss against Nyssa's lips, and the woman smiled.

“I missed being woken up like that.”

“Well, you'd better get used to it again.”


	2. Just Trust Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard finds out about Sara and Nyssa. He's obviously pretty ticked off about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got such wonderful comments on the last chapter, I decided to add another! I hope you all enjoy it! :)  
> I didn't know what to title the chapter as, so I'm keeping it the same as the story title.

Nyssa leaned in to kiss Sara once more, not wanting to waste a spare second with her Beloved. As their lips were about to connect, none other than Leonard Snart stormed in.

“Sara! What the heck?!?!” he raised his voice,

“I-uh-I-uh,” she stammered, pulling away from Nyssa,

“You what?” he yelled, “You want to tell me why you're kissing her? A woman! A stranger?” 

“Leonard I-” Sara's voice wavered.

Nyssa put a hand on her shoulder, “Sara does not need to explain herself to you.”

Snart narrowed his eyes at the woman, “Actually she does, since she's my girlfriend!” 

Nyssa stood up and started walking towards him, fury lining her features, “No woman should suffer at the hands of men! Whether it be emotionally or physically. Sara does not owe you an explanation for anything! She will tell you when she is ready!”

“Woah, woah, woah,” he took a step towards her and pointed, “You,” he paused, “You don't get an opinion! All you did was kiss her, you don't even know her.”

Sara's small voice came out from behind Nyssa, “Actually Leo,” she hesitated, “Nyssa and I, we were together before, well, before I died.”

Sara waited for a reaction, but he looked blankly at her, so she continued.

“I-I didn't remember her, until last night. I couldn't sleep, so I went to the kitchen. Nyssa came in and made me tea. We talked for a while, then I came back to bed.” 

Silence.

“I was sleeping, I was dreaming, but they weren't dreams, they were memories. Memories of the League, of my rescue, of Nyssa and I.” Sara took a moment, “I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just left without an explanation. I should have told you. I shouldn't have kissed Nyssa while I was still with you,”

“Was?” Seriously? That was what he got out of all that? 

“I'm sorry Leo, I can't be with you anymore. Nyssa is my true Beloved,” Sara chuckled, “That sounded waaay less cheesy in my head.”

Snart nodded, processing the information. He looked at Nyssa, who was still standing in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“You,” he poked her, and she felt her pulse rise, “You have just opened up a big can of worms Lady!”

“Leonard don-” Sara tried to stop him.

“No Sara! You don't get to do that! You,” his voice broke slightly, “You don't get to do that.” and with that, he walked out.

Nyssa rolled her eyes at the childish nature of the man.

“You do know how to pick them Beloved,”

“Hey, be nice. He's just needs to find someone who is going to care for him as much as I do for you. His life hasn't been easy,” Sara tried to stand up for her ex.

“Your life hasn't been easy either My Love. You didn't turn out like that,” Nyssa objected,

“Men are different,” Sara paused, “And I had you,” she crawled to the end of the bed and held out her arms to Nyssa.

“Men are odd,” Nyssa chuckled, walking into Sara's open arms.

“Mmmm. Now are we going to argue about my choice in men? Or are you going to kiss me? Because I do believe that we've missed out on quite a lot of that,” Sara asked playfully.

Nyssa pushed Sara gently back onto the bed, “I believe so too.” 

Sara pulled Nyssa's face down to meet hers. She still couldn't get over how Nyssa made her feel. The brunette made her blood rush through her veins every time they kissed, while simultaneously making time stand still. She made her feel like she was flying, yet she had never felt more grounded in her whole life. Nyssa's lips against hers made her heart skip a beat, the way brown eyes looked at her own blue orbs, with such reverence, made Sara shiver. 

Nyssa kissed Sara softly, slowly, reveling in the moment. She had her Beloved back, and she would do anything in her power to keep the Canary by her side. Nyssa's brown eyes locked with Sara's.

“I love you so much,” Sara told her,

“As do I Beloved,” Nyssa whispered against her lips.

A knock came at the door and Sara groaned, “Seriously?”

“Miss Lance? Miss Al Ghul? Please can we talk to you for a minute?” Rip's voice sounded through the room.

“Give us a minute,” Sara said, then turned to Nyssa, “Sorry about that. Now where were we?” she leaned in to kiss Nyssa,

“As much as I'd like to continue, avoiding an issue does not solve it,” Nyssa sat up.

“Mmmmm Whyyyee?” Sara whined, 

“I don't know Love,” Nyssa chuckled, and gently threw a pillow at Sara, “Up, let's get ready.”

Nyssa took off her pyjamas and got dressed into regular clothes, Sara was still sitting on the bed, enjoying the view of her girlfriend in her bra and underwear.

“Are you going to get dressed? Or are you going to stare at me the whole day?” Nyssa teased as she pulled a shirt over her head,

“Nooo,” Sara looked like a child who'd just got their candy taken away, “Less clothes are better.”

Nyssa smiled to herself, she loved having Sara back, inappropriate comments and all, “My Love,” Nyssa said, pulling up a pair of jeans, “I'd rather be clothed when the rest of the team sees me.” She paused, “Unless you want to share?”

“Goodness no!” Sara squeaked.

“Well then,” Nyssa threw her a shirt and a pair of jeans, “I don't want to share you with anyone else either, so get dressed.”

Sara smiled at Nyssa as she got dressed, she didn't know what she did to deserve her coming back. She was no saint, and she thanked whatever lucky stars she had left that Nyssa was back. Sure, Nyssa returning didn't come without complications, but they were assassins, that was expected right?

“Your jeans are too long,” Sara complained, but her words held no weight,

Nyssa laughed, “It's not my fault you're short Beloved,”

“Did you by some small miracle bring a pair of shorts? Or baggy pants?” Sara looked at her hopefully.

Nyssa walked over to her bag, which she refused to unpack, just in case the boat went down. The moment Nyssa knew that Sara was on the boat, she stocked water, some non-perishable food, and a few weapons. Just to be safe. She assured herself. The brunette found a pair of baggy pants easily and threw them at Sara, who threw her jeans back.

“That's more comfortable,” Sara said to no one in particular.

Nyssa walked up to Sara, who was now fully dressed and gave her a kiss on her forehead,

“Shall we go?” she extended a hand to the blonde,

“Uggh, if we have to,” Sara replied, but took Nyssa's hand nonetheless.

The pair separated their hands when they got close to the room the rest of the team was in. Not wanting to kick an already angry hornet's nest. 

The tension in the room was evident. Snart sat with his arms folded across his chest, scowling. Rip looked exasperated with him, like he had been trying to explain something to an unruly schoolboy. The rest of the team didn't seem too fazed, but the tension radiating off of the others made them tense too.

Leonard stood up the second he saw Nyssa enter, already defensive. Rip put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know he should calm down.

Sara walked up to the team and gave them each a good morning hug, save for Snart of course. Nyssa stood awkwardly in the doorway, yet she didn't feel out of place. She owned whatever space she was in, Sara loved that about her. Nyssa was like a chameleon, she could adapt to her surroundings almost instantaneously.

“Alright,” Rip spoke first, “I think that we all need to sort out a few issues.”

“I-” Jax began,

Rip held up his hand, “And if you don't have any issues, then you will wait here until the one's that do are resolved,” the man looked at the team, “Or partly at least.”

“Who would like to share with the class first?” Rip asked. If they were going to act like children, he was going to treat them like children.

There was complete silence, so Rip took matters into his own hands.

“Okay then,” he paused, “Leonard, tell us what your problem is with Nyssa.”

The man gave him an icy glare, “You're really asking that question?” he drawled out, “Okay, I'll tell you what my problem is with Nyssa,” he spat out her name and stood up. 

Sara tensed from where she was standing, she didn't want this to get ugly. Kendra put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, even though she didn't know what on Earth was happening. 

“My problem with this newbie here,” he gestured to Nyssa, “Is that she comes in, out of nowhere. She brings my girlfriend, or ex girlfriend onto the boat, and acts like everything is normal.”

Nyssa interrupted him before he could continue, “I acted like everything was normal, because Sara didn't remember me, and I didn't want to cause problems, though it seems it is already too late for that.”

Snart waved her comment of, “Anyway, as I was saying. She comes onto the boat, befriends my girlfriend. Then Sara, somehow, out of nowhere wakes up in the middle of the night, and remembers everything. She then rushes off to find Nyssa, kisses her, and spends the rest of the night with her. I don't know about everyone else, but having your girlfriend stolen isn't exactly pleasant.”

Nyssa took a deep breath, “I did not steal Sara from you, she came to me on her own free will. As for befriending her, and helping her on the boat. You weren't doing a very good job of it, so I stepped in, to make it less stressful for her. As her BOYfriend, you should have been happy that someone was helping her,” she paused,

“You know nothing of mine and Sara's history. The pain we have endured together, the persecution. You do not get an opinion on our relationship,” Nyssa told him.

She looked at Sara, “If she wants to stay with you, I will not object, Sara must do what is best for her,” the look of pain in the woman's eyes made Sara's stomach drop. 

“As much as I love her, I will not force her into a relationship that she does not want to be in. Heaven knows I don't deserve Sara, she is an angel among all my demons,” Nyssa took a moment to think of what she would say next. 

“Even though it would kill me every day to see her with someone that isn't me. I will respect her wishes. Sara should do what will benefit to her well-being,” Nyssa gave her Beloved a sad smile.

Sara thought for a moment. There really was no question whether she'd choose Nyssa or not, she'd already made her choice. But even though Nyssa seemed like she had it all together, like she was fine. Sara knew the truth. She knew that inside, Nyssa was in turmoil, she was hurting more than words could explain. The big bad assassin, who was always okay, was filled with anxiety wherever Sara was concerned. She worried day and night for Sara's safety, terrified of losing her. Even when Nyssa wasn't with her, she cared a great deal about her.

Sara was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Rip was talking to her.

“Sara?” he said again, “Sara, who do you choose?”

“I feel like I'm on a game show,” she chuckled, “Alrighty folks! Hang on to your seats because things are about to get interesting!”

Nyssa smiled, Sara was so special.

“I-I know who I'm going to choose, and I think they do too,” Sara looked between Nyssa and Leonard.

Nyssa hung her head, while Snart sat with a smug grin on his face.

The brunette started to walk out, she couldn't hear her Beloved say that she would be with someone else. She would be civil about it, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

“Where are you going?” Snart said slowly,

Nyssa turned to face the room, as she stood up tall, ready to face the rejection, not gracing the man with an answer,

Sara still couldn't comprehend how unsure Nyssa was about herself. She was always so right, always said the right things, did the right things. Never making unnecessary waves, knowing how much they terrified Sara.

“Yes, I've made my choice,” Sara smiled at Nyssa, “And you know too.”

Nyssa's heart somersaulted, she wasn't expecting Sara to choose her. But she was still unsure, so she gave Sara a questioning look.

“I thought I was supposed to be the blonde one?” Sara joked, making Nyssa choke out a laugh.

The brunette fought to keep herself composed, nodding.

“Now that we've settled that,” the Englishman interrupted the moment, “I think that everyone, including Mr. Snart, is going to be civil about Nyssa's and Sara's relationship. Is that understood?” 

He looked around the room, and everyone nodded, even Leonard, begrudgingly so.

“Good, now I think that's quite enough drama for one boat ride. Can we please have the rest of the trip in peace?” Rip asked,

“Fine,” Snart stood up, and walked out, being sure to knock Nyssa with his shoulder as he did so.

It took every ounce of Nyssa's control not to knock him down right there. But for Sara's sake, she wouldn't.

Kendra walked up to Nyssa, “Sara's lucky to have you. I'm glad you're on the team,”

“I'm happy to be here,” it wasn't a total lie, “And most of the company is decent.”

The woman chuckled, “You get used to him.”

Nyssa liked Kendra, she was nice.

When the room was cleared, Sara walked up to Nyssa and took the brunette's hands in hers.

“I chose you Nyssa. Please don't worry, I love you with all my heart, and I won't leave you,” Sara looked up into brown eyes, filled with uncertainty.

“You make me laugh Nys,” 

“Why?” Nyssa looked a little offended, 

“You're such a softie,” she grinned.

“Only for you Beloved,”

“And you always know what to say,” Sara stood on her tiptoes to drop a gentle kiss on Nyssa's lips.

Nyssa wrapped Sara in a hug,

“I love you so much,” she whispered into Sara's hair,

“My hair thanks you,” Sara laughed.

“I meant you Beloved,” Nyssa chuckled,

“I know,” she paused, “I love you too.”

Sara felt so safe, standing there in Nyssa's arms. The arms that had lifted her from the waters that had caused her so much pain. The arms that healed her wounds after a mission had gone wrong. The arms that kept her safe from her nightmares all those years.

Sara sighed contentedly as Nyssa hugged her a little tighter.

The pair stood in each other's embrace for a few minutes, before Sara spoke up.

“I'm hungry. How about we go get some food?” she suggested,

“That sounds like a good plan,” Nyssa let go of Sara, but then picked up her hand and enveloped it in her own.

Nyssa and Sara ate breakfast in silence for the most part, just enjoying each other's company. When they had finished, Sara's face fell.

“What is it My Love?” the brunette was concerned, 

“I just realized that all of my clothes are in Leonard's room,” she paused, “Will you get them for me?” she asked in a small voice,

Nyssa chuckled, “Anything for you.”

Nyssa stood up and took the bowls to the sink, “I'll be back at our room in no time,” she told Sara.

The brunette stood outside Snart's door and knocked politely,

“It's open,” he called from inside, but when he saw who came in he added, “Not to you though.”

“Calm yourself,” Nyssa told him, “I merely came to fetch Sara's things.”

“Hurry up,” he said, not trying to hide his contempt for the woman.

Nyssa had Sara's clothes and other belongings in under ten minutes.

“Thank you for your time Mr. Snart,” 

“Yeah sure,” he practically spat at her.

 

Nyssa arrived in their room to find Sara lying on the bed, reading one of Nyssa's books,

“Babe, you've read this book already,” she paused, “Like five times!”

“Four,” Nyssa corrected, “It is a good book Beloved. One that is worth reading again.”

“Nerd,” Sara stuck her tongue out at Nyssa, placing the book on the bedside table,

“Oh really? Well, this nerd just brought you your clothes,” Nyssa held out the bag and placed it on the floor next to hers. 

“Not just clothes!” Sara scurried off the bed and started digging in her bag, “Contraband!” she held up a box of chocolates.

Nyssa burst out laughing, “Your childish antics never fail to amuse me,” she lay down on the bed and patted the empty space next to her.

Sara crawled up next to her and opened the box, peeling one of the chocolates out of it's wrapper and putting it in her mouth. She slowly unwrapped another one, and popped it in Nyssa's mouth.

“Mmm, thank you,” Nyssa said, around the chocolate, “I'm honoured that you're sharing with me.”

“Dam* right you are!” Sara chuckled,

“Mind your language Beloved,” Nyssa chided her.

“Aaw Babe, you know you love me, foul-mouthed and all,” Sara smiled as she turned to face Nyssa.

The brunette felt heat rise to her cheeks, Sara was the only person that could make her blush.

“And I'll never stop loving you,” Nyssa pecked Sara's lips,

“You're such a sap,” Sara kissed her again,

“But I'm your sap,” Nyssa pulled Sara closer to her.

Their lips connected once more. Sara had moved so she was almost lying on top of Nyssa. She held Nyssa's face with her hands, kissing her gently. Nyssa tasted lovely, like chocolate. The brunette wrapped her arms around Sara's waist, holding her close. 

Nyssa felt like she was on cloud nine, Sara never failed to make her heart beat at a million miles an hour. She smiled against soft, chocolatey lips. Sara smiled too, but never took her lips off the other woman's. The blonde tangled her fingers in Nyssa's gorgeous black tresses. 

As the day wore on, Sara found herself resting her head on Nyssa's shoulder, an arm draped around her torso. The blue-eyed woman stroked Nyssa's stomach,

“I missed these abs,” she leaned forward and kissed them,

Nyssa got goosebumps and chuckled, “Not as much as they missed you.”

Sara kept tickling Nyssa's stomach and Nyssa closed her eyes in pleasure. Sara's presence calmed her, and she never wanted her time with the blonde to end. So she closed her eyes, and let herself drift off to sleep. Knowing that her Beloved would be there when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> So yes, Snart is ticked off with Nyssa, absolute contempt going on there. But Ces't la vie  
> I love these two to death! And that Legends episode! Nyssara feels! (I won't give any spoilers)   
> Let me know in the comments if you want another chapter, and if so...Would you like them to go on an actual mission?  
> Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter. I hope you like it anyway! :)
> 
> As always, Comments, Kudos, requests, and constructive criticism are more than welcome! :)


	3. Jealous Beloved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finally do a mission! Nyssa and Sara go for ice-cream, it's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to touch on the issue of homophobia in this chapter. I hope that's okay?  
> Nyssa and Sara go for ice-cream, and on the mission Nyssa plays a stripper. Fun right?  
> I'm sorry it's so long! This is probably, more than likely the final chapter.
> 
> Sort of consolation for this week's Arrow episode! I am so so so heartbroken! And the Legends episode last night? *eye roll* Look, I don't hate it, but Nyssara is life...and they come first.

Sara was suffocating, she gasped for air, yet none filled her lungs. Her head felt like it was going to explode at any second. Blue eyes burned from the salty water, trying to shut them, but failing. She attempted to grab onto something, anything she could find, anything at all that could pull her from the devastating mass of water that surrounded her. Sara reached out and felt soft material in her hands-- that wasn't right.

She sat bolt upright, as she awoke from her nightmare, breathing heavily. The blonde rubbed her eyes,

“It was just a dream,” she whispered to herself, “Just a dream.”

It wasn't until she looked over, that she saw Nyssa's brown eyes filled with worry,

“Are you alright Habibti?” the assassin asked, her voice thick with concern.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare, go back to sleep,” Sara insisted.

Nyssa ignored her statement and shuffled closer to her, wrapping her Beloved in strong arms,

“Sara, you are not alone anymore, I would like you to know that,” she paused, “I will be here for you with every nightmare, every sleepless night, every demon you have to face, I will face them all with you.”

Nyssa felt warm tears hit her chest, and she held Sara closer to her.

Sara started to sob. It had been so long since she'd had someone that actually cared about whether or not she was okay. Someone who could hold her close when the nightmares got too bad. Someone who loved her with all of their heart. Someone she could lean on when the burden got to heavy. Nyssa had always been that person for her, and she was beyond happy she had the brunette back.

“It's alright Sara,” Nyssa whispered into her hair, “I am here, and I will not leave, ever.”

Sara buried her face in the crook of Nyssa's neck, breathing in her smell. The smell that had become her home, her safety, her security. Sara took in a shuddering breath as she looked up at Nyssa. 

“Thank you,” her voice barely audible,

“You're welcome My Love,” Nyssa wiped away a stray tear with her thumb.

Sara lay next to Nyssa, her head resting on her chest, the brunette's breathing calming her down, and slowly lulling her to sleep. 

Nyssa stroked Sara's blonde locks lovingly as she heard her Canary's breathing slow, until she was sound asleep. When she was sure that Sara would not wake until morning, she drifted off to sleep once more.

 

“Sorry about last night,” Sara apologized the second she saw Nyssa was awake,

“Beloved, there is nothing to be sorry about,” her girlfriend assured her.

Sara smiled sweetly at her, “What did I do to deserve a woman as special as you?”

The girl in question chuckled, “I believe I should be asking that question Sara.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “You haven't given me a proper 'good morning' yet,” she teased,

“Oh? I haven't? Let me change that,” Nyssa leaned forward slowly.

“I was hoping you would,” Sara whispered.

Nyssa gave Sara a small peck on the lips and pulled back, waiting for her Beloved to complain.

“That all?” the blonde raised her eyebrows,

Nyssa smirked, “Why yes. Do you have an issue with that?” 

Sara jumped on top of Nyssa and pinned her down to the bed, “As a matter of fact,” she kissed Nyssa's jaw, “I do.”

The brunette felt her face heat up, and she saw Sara's look of utter satisfaction. And at that moment, Sara removed herself from atop her girlfriend, and watched as her face fell.

Nyssa looked at her in disbelief, did Sara seriously just do that?

The blonde smiled evilly, “What?”

“You're such a tease,” the assassin's voice came out raspier than was intended,

“Am not!” Sara feigned innocence, she had Nyssa right where she wanted her.

She watched as she saw her girlfriend's pupils dilate, full of want. She smirked, she was the only person on the planet that could pull any reaction she wanted out of the otherwise cold assassin. Sara made Nyssa blush on a daily basis, she made her heart beat faster each time they kissed, and much to her delight, she could tease Nyssa like no other.

She crawled slowly up to Nyssa, “Okay, maybe a little.”

Nyssa watched as Sara brought her lips down to her jawline and peppered kisses gently over her neck. A shiver ran down the Heir's spine, and she felt Sara smile at her reaction. The blonde worked her way up to Nyssa's forehead, but avoided her lips, leaving her wrought with longing. 

Sara eventually found Nyssa's lips with her own, the brunette sighing at the sudden contact.

“Mmmm,” Nyssa hummed against her girlfriends lips.

Sara brought her hands up to Nyssa's hair and pulled gently at the soft tresses, she felt her soften even more into the kiss. The assassin wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and pulled her closer, not wanting any space between them.

Much to Nyssa's disgust, Sara pulled away,

“That's better,” she said huskily.

“You will be the death of me Sara Lance,” 

The blonde in question chuckled, “Maybe.”

The pair eventually got dressed and went to get food, Nyssa insisted that they not lie in bed for the entire day. Besides, it was the day that they would be arriving at their destination.

After breakfast, Rip called everyone into the conference room,

“Good morning everyone, I trust you all slept alright?” 

Most of the crew nodded, except for Snart, who just had to make a comment,

“It was a little cold for my liking,” he spoked slowly, making Nyssa want to hit him upside the head,

“Maybe you should ask Mick to sleep with you,” Jax began, “After all, he is Heatwave,” the boy tried to get a rise out of Leonard,

“Shut up Jax,” he grumbled.

“Hey now, no need to be icy,” Sara chimed it, earning a chuckle from Nyssa, and a glare from her ex.

“Just CHILL,” Ray added,

“Jack Frost might get jealous,” Kendra chuckled.

Snart looked at Nyssa, expecting her to retort, but she had nothing, her knowledge of popular culture was pretty limited, living in the middle of nowhere in Tibet did that to you. She shrugged, and he was actually grateful that she didn't comment.

Rip was trying not to laugh, so he coughed, as a means to interrupt, “As I was trying to say, we arrive this afternoon, and tomorrow is the mission. I'd like to brief you all on the details, so that when we arrive, you can all go and see some of the sights, or go to a nice restaurant or something.”

“Or something,” Sara nudged Nyssa with her arm, and the brunette held back a smile.

“I do hope that this isn't going to be an issue,” Rip began, and the team looked skeptical, “But as you all know, Nyssa was brought on to the team for this mission, and a couple of sorts is needed to complete it, for a solid cover.”

The team was silent, giving him time to continue.

“I am not sure how,” he thought of a way to phrase the sentence without causing offence, “Accepting, the people here will be of you and Sara,” he looked at Nyssa, and she nodded, there were still a lot of people that didn't accept lesbian couples.

“So,” he continued cautiously, “I was thinking that you and Mr. Snart could be on a team?”

Nyssa stiffened immediately, but she would be happy to comply if-

“No way!” her thoughts were interrupted by Sara,

“Yeah Rip, I don't think that's the best plan in the world,” Kendra added.

The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay then, uuuh. Who?”

“I mean, I'd be happy to, if everyone's up for that? And if Nyssa doesn't mind of course? It would be a good idea for her to agree, 'cause she has the whole assassin thing happening,” Ray rattled on,

“Just let me go Rip,” Sara insisted.

“Sara, I'm not sure if-”

“Sure if what? We can't handle ourselves? We can,” she gestured to the woman next to her.

Rip began to get frustrated, “Look Sara, I'm sorry, but it would be best for the mission, and the quickest if Leonard and Nyssa went in and they did the mission together.”

“If we could put aside our differences, I would be fine to do a mission with Mr. Snart,” no she wouldn't,

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Then I'm game. Perhaps we could make this fun,” he looked between Nyssa and Sara, and the former glared daggers at him.

“Alright then. Sara?” he looked at the blonde,

“Fine,” she huffed.

“Okay, now that's settled. You have to go to a club to take down a human trafficker, now, this is the part I'm not sure you will be too pleased with,” he hesitated, “Nyssa,” he looked at the woman, “You will have to be posing as a stripper.

“The one mission I can't do, and my girlfriend is going to play a stripper! Just my luck!” Sara protested, Nyssa smirked, but stopped when she realized who she would be stripping for.

The brunette nodded, and motioned for Rip to continue.

“Sara, I know that you have some experience as a bartender, so you'll be behind the bar for backup if need be,” Rip told the blonde, and she smiled, at least she'd get to see Nyssa showing off her assets.

“Your target is a rich young man by the name of Jordyn Smith. Kendra, you will be checking people in, so you'll know who he is when you see him,” he looked around the room, “So we're all in understanding?” 

Everyone nodded.

“Alright then! We should arrive in half an hour, then until tomorrow, you will be free to do whatever you want. I suggest you go pack your stuff,” he finished off, and the team dispersed.

 

When the team arrived on dry land, Sara dropped to her knees and kissed the ground,

“The promised land!” she shouted, and Nyssa chuckled,

“Surely being on the boat wasn't that awful Beloved?” she joked,

Sara looked up at her with a look of mock horror, “Speak for yourself.” 

She kissed the ground once more before standing up and hugging Nyssa furiously, “Though you being there made it significantly less awful,”

“I'm happy to hear that,” Nyssa smiled.

“You two are nauseating,” Leonard commented,

Nyssa fought the urge to roll her eyes, but Sara was not so restrained,

“Leo, last time I checked, Rip said we could do anything we wanted, so,” she stuck her tongue out at him to get her point across.

He couldn't help but smile a little, “Well then, go and have fun.”

“We plan to!” she called after him as he walked off.

Sara turned to Nyssa and looked at her with a very serious expression,

“First order of business,” she paused, “Ice cream!” she grabbed Nyssa's hand and started walking to nowhere in particular.

Nyssa stood still and Sara got jerked back when her girlfriend didn't comply,

“What?”

“I believe that we should take our bags to the hotel first,” the brunette told her.

“Oh! Right. So, correction,” Sara held up her index finger, “First order of business: Bags to hotel. Second order of business: Ice cream!”

 

When they had finished at the hotel, Sara took Nyssa to the nearest ice cream shop she could find. Nyssa found Sara's addiction to junk food perplexing, perhaps it was an American thing, because her sister seemed to share the same sentiment.

The pair sat down at a table in the shop, and waited for a waitress to come by.

Soon enough, one arrived, “What can I get for you today?” she asked,

“For drinks,” Sara looked at the menu the woman handed her, “I'll have a large Oreo milkshake please, and what do you want Nys?”

“I'll just have a glass of water thank you,” she said politely.

When the waitress walked away, Sara leaned forward and whispered,

“You know, you can indulge yourself a little bit right?” 

“Why are you whispering?” Nyssa whispered back,

“I could ask you the same thing!” her girlfriend chuckled, and Nyssa rolled her eyes.

“So when she comes back, what ice cream are you going to order?” Sara asked,

“I am not entirely sure. Vanilla perhaps?” Nyssa looked over the menu.

“Have you not learnt anything since I first took you out for ice cream?” the blonde facepalmed, “Pick something a little more interesting Babe.”

“Okay then,” her girlfriend looked at the menu a little longer, “What is this 'Kit Kat sundae?' I think it sounds quite enjoyable.”

Sara laughed, and Nyssa felt her heart flutter at the sound, “You have much to learn young padiwan.”

“Young what? Sara, I do not understand what you are saying,” the look of utter confusion on Nyssa's face made her smile,

“Exactly my point!” 

Before Sara could say anything else, the waitress arrived to give them their drinks,

“One large Oreo milkshake, and one glass of water,” she set them down, “Are you ready to order now? Or should I come back?”

“I think we're ready to order now,” Sara said, looking at Nyssa, who nodded. “She'll have the 'Kit Kat sundae,' and I will have,” Sara paused, “Hold on, do you do special orders? Where we can ask for what toppings we want?”

“Of course!” the waitress smiled.

Sara beamed, and rubbed her hands together, “Okay, Nyssa, let me show you how it's done. I'll have Haagen Daas cookies and cream ice cream, with gummy bears, and Maltesers, and caramel sauce, and some extra Oreos please.”

The girl jotted down her order, “I'll get them to you in a bit.”

Before long, their order arrived, and Nyssa's eyes widened when she saw the monstrosity of an ice cream her Beloved was about to eat.

“Sara, I think I am going to get diabetes just by looking at yours,” 

“Oh come on,” Sara ate a spoonful of ice cream, “It's dewicious!” she said around the soft food, “And cowld!” she held her head and swallowed, “Aaah, brainfreeze!”

Nyssa chuckled, Sara was so adorable, “I'm happy you like it, but I think I will have my regular-ish sundae,” Nyssa took a spoonful and placed it in her mouth, “Mmm, this is very good,” she covered her mouth as she spoke.

“Mine is probably better!” Sara took a spoonful of hers and held it out to Nyssa, “Here! Taste some!”

Nyssa looked around sheepishly, she considered this PDA, and she didn't know what the reaction would be from the rest of the customers. 

“Sara, I don't know how these people would react,” she hesitated,

“That's their problem,” she paused, “Besides, I love you, and their judginess won't change that.”

Nyssa smiled, and took Sara's spoon.

She spluttered as she choked on the sweetness, “It-it's good, very sweet,”

Sara chuckled at Nyssa's reaction, “It's supposed to be sweet! Just like you,” she smiled widely.

“I don't believe many people will refer to me as 'sweet.'” Nyssa took a mouthful of her dessert,

“While I'm not 'many people,' I'm your girlfriend,” Sara smiled brightly at her, 

“And I'm the luckiest girl in the world,” Nyssa returned the smile.

 

The two of them finished their ice cream, and waved the waitress over. 

She brought the bill and laid it in front of Sara, “Did you enjoy?”

“Yes, thank you-” they answered at the same time, which made them laugh, and the waitress raised her eyebrow.

“Keep the change,” Sara told her, as she stood up and took Nyssa's hand, the waitress' eyes growing wider...maybe people were homophobic there.

When they were out of earshot, Sara burst out laughing, “Did you see her face!?”

Nyssa was confused, she didn't think it was something to laugh about.

“People are weird!” Sara chuckled,

“Beloved, it isn't something I would laugh about. I feel sorry for people who haven't opened their eyes to love. In this world we live in, people tend to judge those who follow their hearts,” her eyebrows furrowed.

Sara noticed the change in Nyssa and spun in front of her, “Well, I followed mine, and I'm perfectly happy.”

Sara's lips crashed into Nyssa's and the brunette was taken aback and tried to pull away, but Sara pulled her closer. These people needed to get over to their issues.

Time stood still for Nyssa as she felt Sara's lips on hers. Softening into the kiss, she put her hand on the small of the other woman's back, pulling her closer. Sara wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders, lifting herself up to reach her lips more easily. 

All of a sudden, Nyssa felt people staring, and insecurity set in. She wasn't comfortable with PDA as it was, let alone at this level, among these people. As much as she didn't want to, she gently pulled away. And this time, Sara let her.

She looked around nervously, it seemed like everyone in the street had stopped what they were doing to watch their lowkey make-out session. Nyssa felt her cheeks heat up, but Sara took her hand in hers and smiled at her.

“So what if they're judging us? I'll kiss my girlfriend if I want to!” she chuckled,

“You will be the death of me,” Nyssa's skin turned a light shade of pink, barely noticeable, except to Sara, of course.

“As you said earlier,” the blonde smiled.

Sara looked around at the mortified people, and they began to dissipate, and Sara was about to start walking with Nyssa, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. 

If it weren't for her training in the self-control department, (not that it mattered, she had just done something that had consisted of no self-control whatsoever), the person would have been on the floor in an instant.

“H-hey, uuuh,” a teenage girl with brown hair, maybe seventeen years old began, and there was another girl of about the same age, with blonde hair, who was standing back a little bit, who looked almost afraid.

“You two are incredible,” she said shyly, “You're our new heroes,” she took the other girl's hand, and she came and stood next to her.

Sara felt her heart flutter. Did they accidentally just empower a young couple?

“Are you two?” Sara paused, not wanting to assume, “Together?”

The brunette smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically, “Mhm!”

“What's your name?” Sara asked softly,

“Emma,” she put her arm around the other girl's waist, who still looked terrified, “And this is Kylie.”

“It's really great to meet you guys! And Kylie,” she looked at the blonde, “Don't be scared about it, I promise, you aren't doing anything wrong, there is nothing to be scared about, okay? Yeah, people might judge you for it, but love wins,” she took Nyssa's hand in hers, “As you can see.”

The young girl nodded, tears welling up.

“Aaw hon, c'mere!” Sara let go of Nyssa's hand and spread her arms to give the girl a hug.

Kylie accepted, and hugged her tightly,

“It's all gonna be okay, alright? I promise, things may seem hard now, but they get better. You should have seen her Father's reaction,” she mentioned Nyssa, trying to joke and she heard the girl let out a soft chuckle. 

“I'm gonna give you my phone number. And if you ever need to talk, just give me a call, okay?” Sara pulled away and scribbled her number on a piece of paper than Nyssa handed her, seemingly out of thin air. Seriously, Nyssa was prepared for anything.

Sara handed the girl the paper, and hugged her again.

“It's gonna be okay. And seriously, don't be scared to call,” Sara looked at the other girl, “Take care of her, okay? You must promise me you'll take care of each other. Promise?” 

Both of the girls nodded, and Emma wrapped her arm lovingly around Kylie, who snuggled up closer to her. 

“Good,” Sara smiled, “Now my girlfriend and I have to go, but I look forward to hearing how you work out!”

The two assassins walked away, arm in arm.

“That was incredible My Love,” Nyssa smiled at the blonde's heroism,

“See? It wasn't such a bad idea after all,” 

“Not at all, it was wonderful,” Nyssa assured her.

“I agree,” Sara smiled.

“I love you so much, Sara,”

“I love you too,” the blonde walked closer to Nyssa, and smiled at the simplicity of the moment.

Their lives are so full of complexities, and struggles, their relationship was the one and only thing that didn't come with a hidden agenda. Their love was simple, it was honest, and it was the light in their lives that no one could ever dim.

They smiled as they arrived back at the hotel...It had been a good day.

 

The next day, the team rendezvoused at a hotel that was close to the strip club. Rip handed Nyssa a bag, which held the outfit she was supposed to wear. When she peered inside the bag, she smirked at Sara, and the blonde felt her heart-rate speed up.

 

That night, Nyssa got dressed into her gear, and looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room. Oh yeah, Sara would be SO jealous.

Sara stood behind the bar, mixing drinks, like it was second nature to her. She kept a watchful eye on the people in the club, making sure that no one was causing trouble.

Kendra stood by the front, as she admitted people in. Leonard walked up to her, wearing his customary fur coat, and smiled at her.

“You know who to send me,” he winked, and Kendra rolled her eyes, and she heard Nyssa huff on the other end of the comms.

Snart sat down at a chair and waited for Nyssa. As the music started to play, the girls walked into the room, and several men whistled. 

Nyssa made a beeline for Cold, trying to keep herself from gagging.

Sara's jaw physically dropped when she saw the outfit her girlfriend was in, and she felt a wave of want come over her. It did not go unnoticed by Nyssa, who winked at her. The blonde seriously had the worst luck when it came to choosing missions.

The brunette assassin danced around Leonard, and when he reached out to touch her, she grabbed his hand, and leaned down to his ear, which an onlooker would have thought was part of the act.

“You try and touch me again, and I will remove your arm from it's socket,” she growled.

Kendra giggled, and Sara's face broke out into an evil grin, hearing the conversation through the communications device in Captain Cold's ear.

The man sat up a little straighter and nodded.

A woman walked up to Kendra and held out her pass, “Jordyn Smith.”

Kendra hoped that her shock wasn't noticeable, perhaps they should have got Ray to be the stripper.

Sara choked on some vodka that she had been taking a sneaky sip of, and Nyssa smirked. Maybe she would be having a little but of fun.

“Good evening Miss Smith. Is there anyone in particular you would like?” Kendra tried to hide her uneasiness.

“Send me the best girl you've got,” the woman smiled.

“I know just the right one,” Kendra told her.

When the woman was out of earshot Kendra whispered, “I guess people here aren't so homophobic hey?”

Sara scoffed, “I beg to differ.”

“Nyssa you're up,” Kendra said into her earpiece.

When the song was over, Nyssa sauntered up to Jordyn, and went behind her, rubbing her shoulders. The woman leaned down to her ear,

“This will be fun,” 

Jordyn smirked, “I agree.”

Sara could feel the ugly green monster rearing it's head as she struggled to maintain her composure.

“Remember Nyssa, this is supposed to be a quick and easy mission. In and out, get her in private, and kill her, then leave,” the blonde said quickly.

Nyssa smirked, she had Sara so whipped!

Jordyn leaned forward and shoved $200 into Nyssa's bra,

“How about we get a private room?” she suggested.

Nyssa took the woman's hand and led her to a back room. Sara instantly tried to scurry out of the bar, knocking into one of the other bartenders.

Kendra laughed at the sight, Sara was acting like a jealous teenager.

Jordyn sat on the soft couch in front of Nyssa, enjoying the view, and Nyssa leaned forward seductively to give her a view of her assets. She was just waiting for Sara to rush in at any moment and freak out.

Nyssa turned around, and bent over, which, needless to say, distracted Jordyn sufficiently. The brunette pulled a small knife out the heel of her leather boot, and spun round, placing the blade on the woman's neck. 

“Your days of selling human lives are over!” she thrust the knife into the woman's jugular, as she choked to death on her own blood.

Sara burst into the room, looking very frazzled,

“Oh thank goodness!” she strode up to Nyssa and locked her lips with hers,

“Jealous Beloved?” Nyssa purred,

“Mmmm, shhh. Talk later,” Sara pushed Nyssa against a nearby wall.

Sara kissed her hungrily, not planning on stopping anytime soon. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara's hips. The blonde's head began to spin, Nyssa never failed to make her heart race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? As I mentioned, this is the last chapter, I don't want it to get monotonous, but never fear! I will still write other Nyssara fics!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about Leonard...I probably wrote him all wrong, so bear with.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Nyssara is life! 
> 
> As always, Comments, Kudos, requests, and constructive criticism are welcome! :)


End file.
